Truce
by Zoegurl49
Summary: Annabeth didn't think anything would happen while she was on break. She has enough on her mind and this doesn't help. Luke is in her room, completely unarmed. And he's asking her for what she could never accept, leaving.


**Gah! I just finished reading The Fault in Our Stars by John Green and had an emotional breakdown at the end. Such a good book. Highly recommend that you read it. John Green is a worse troll than Rick. He will make you feel everything. I can't even…**

**Set between TTC and BoTL. Sorry if it's not accurate! I do not own PJO or Green Day.**

Annabeth was doing her homework and listening to Green Day. Thalia forced her to listen to them, but that didn't mean she had to admit she actually liked the band. She was humming along to American Idiot when she heard the doorbell ring. She ignored it, figuring that her dad or brothers might answer, and went back to doing her algebra. But things got loud downstairs and she couldn't concentrate. Even with the music blasting in her ears.

She opened her door and yelled down the stairs, "Hey could you keep it down! I'm trying to work you know!" Then went back to solving equations.

A second later she heard a familiar voice yell her name and running up the stairs. She paled and without thinking, grabbed her knife. Luke burst through her door with a smile on his face. A second later her dad appeared red faced and puffing, "Excuse me, who the hell do you think you are barging into my house? I'm calling the cops if you don't get out, now!"

Luke turned toward Mr. Chase with an annoyed look on his face. "I already told you, I came to visit Annabeth under a temporary truce. Now if you'll leave us alone, I'd like to speak with her."

Annabeth trembled a little as she watched her father and Luke argue. She just couldn't believe it. She had known she was right about Luke being alive, but now here was her proof. But she was wary of him. After all he'd done to her, how could he just act like nothing has happened? She nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Her father and a boy thought to be dead were arguing about whether or not he could be inside while she just stood there with a knife in her hand, watching it all.

Finally she cleared her throat which gained their attention and said, "Dad, you can leave. He says he's under a truce. If he breaks it, I'll handle it." Mr. Chase just nodded and closed the door gently. But not before shooting Luke a harsh glare.

Luke looked at her and she could clearly see the purple bags under his eyes. He looked like he'd aged 10 years since she'd last seen him. The gray streak in his hair, the one that matched hers and Percy's, didn't help.

"Hey Annie," he said softly and moved to hug her but Annabeth took a step back. He looked hurt but she couldn't trust him. "I promise I'm unarmed. I couldn't hurt you even if I was. You can gut me right now if you want." He said and opened his arms.

Annabeth weighed the pros and cons but went ahead and gave him a tight hug. She wouldn't admit it, but she had been so worried about him. "Sorry for that. It's just that Percy has really-,"

Luke stiffened with his arms still around her. "Don't even mention his name. It's just you and me right now. And I have something important to tell you, to ask you."

She was curious as to what he wanted so she broke the hug and sat back down on her bed with the knife still across her lap, just in case. After being around Percy so much and his anti- Luke thinking he's started to have a little effect on her, making her more cautious and reckless at the same time. She smiled a little about how he danced with her on Olympus, but felt guilty with Luke standing right there.

He studied her as she thought. He wanted to memorize every little thing about her because this might be last time that she's ever going to be nice to him. Well, unless she decides to agree. There was always that tiny little hope.

Luke cleared his throat and Annabeth whipped her head towards him. He winced a little at the gray streak that was clearly visible in her hair. It was much harder seeing it up close like this. It brought back very bad memories from last winter. The worst is that he only half regrets is what he did. Sure he hurt Annabeth, but it was essential for _him_ to come back.

"Annie, this is probably the last time you'll ever talk to me as me. The next time we meet, I won't be the same person. I mean I'll look like this, but it won't really be me. It's all for the greater good, for life with Kronos in charge." He started pacing back and forth as he became more agitated. "But in order for this to happen, Kronos is going to use me _like a stepping stone._ He's going to make me do something and then I will have to step up and give myself to him. It's all part of the process for Kronos to take over. And it won't be long until that happens. But you can stop this from happening." He stopped pacing and kneeled in front of her. "I know it sounds crazy, but believe me it can be done. All you have to do is say, yes. Then it's all done. No more fighting."

She hadn't said a single word and didn't know what to think. Annabeth was going through all the possibilities in her mind of what he could possibly be promising. And how on earth could she be involved?

"Run away with me," he exclaimed in the silent room. "It'll be just like old times! You and me travelling across the country and fighting monsters. We won't have to worry about all of this gods crap and the war. Doesn't that sound better than what's going on at camp? Better than all the constant worry and death? We don't have to be like this, where you have to be holding a knife just so that you will talk to me."

She stared at the scar on his cheek, the cause of all this hatred, and couldn't help but think about Mount Tam and her own experiences there. He tricked her. Caused her immense pain. Pretended he cared about her. That was hard to forget.

"Family, Luke. You promised. Camp is my home now, my family, and you want to destroy that? You say you care about me, yet you're the only one who's hurting me. Get out, please."

His stare hardened and he stood up. As he was walking out the door he gave her one last reminder. "Remember Annie. You could've stopped all of this."

**Wow it's been quite a while since I've written anything. Hope you enjoyed this! **

**AAAHHH CLOCKWORK PRINCESS COMES OUT THIS MONTH. I ship WillxTessa so hard. TT-TT**

**If you want, you can request a one-shot for me to write.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**Zoe**


End file.
